The purpose of this study is to confirm linkage between JME, the EEG traits seen in clinically unaffected family members and genetic markers in the vicinity of the HLA locus and to test whether other forms of epilepsy, specifically those non-JME forms of epilepsy seen in JME families, are genetically related to JME at the chromosome 6 locus.